Bird In The Cage
by Auroua-chan
Summary: Just as the others she ran with, she was highly feared. She was no saint and she did whatever she had to. It didn't mean she was proud of it. Her feelings on the matter were the opposite entirely. Kagome deeply regretted her entire existence. She never desired to be a fighter, or a killer, but in this world you had to- Full summary inside.:: Farlan x Kagome:: Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Just as the others she ran with, she was highly feared. She was no saint and she did whatever she had to. It didn't mean she was proud of it. Her feelings on the matter were the opposite entirely. Kagome deeply regretted her entire existence. She never desired to be a fighter, or a killer, but in this world you had to choose one or the other. To fight or to die. Sometimes she believed she had chosen wrong.

Pairing: Farlan x Kagome / [Minor] Levi x Sango

I've really wanted to do this for a while~

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or Inuyasha.

* * *

Prelude

* * *

Shouting.

Once more, a small raven haired female was woken to the bitter screams and hate fueled cries that kept being fired back and forth.

It was loud and full of anger and spite. It was normal to hear throughout the decent sized house-like apartment at all times.

Kagome sighed and sat up from her bed, glancing down to the other girl curled up with a pillow smashed against her ear. She ran her hand through the child's hair and an agitated growl came from pink lips. The noise normally wouldn't bother her, but if they kept preventing the small girl in getting her sleep all hell would break loose.

"Mama?"

Kagome blinked and looked down, eyes meeting a matching shade of blue. A smile lifted her lips as she continued to thread her fingers through her thick locks. "What is it, Rin?"

"They're fighting again."

The older girl sighed and nodded. "I know, darling. Stay in here and try to get some more sleep. Mama's gonna fix it, okay?"

A large smile coated Rin's face as she watched Kagome stand up from the bed. She closed her eyes and breathed a happy sigh as she once again began to fall asleep. "Oh, Mama?" Rin spoke abruptly and Kagome turned to her, "Go easy on them, please. I don't think they mean to be so loud."

Kagome looked over Rin's peaceful form. Her eyes were still closed tight, and Kagome's expression softened slightly. The small girl had the kindest heart she had ever known, and, thinking and understanding that, it made her more than ashamed of her own. Rin was the understanding of everything innocent and pure, and she deserved a better life than what she lived.

Kagome quickly changed from her sleep clothing to a simple outfit.

A dark blue vest with white vertical stripes and a knee length gray skirt. She tugged on her black ankle boots and ran her fingers through her tangled hair.

Once dressing herself, Kagome make fast movements to fix her hair so it appeared tame, brushing the knee length strands together and over her shoulder in a loose side ponytail.

After she was satisfied with her appearance, Kagome exited her room, closing the door silently behind her, and stormed into the sitting room, where the screaming match was still going on. She narrowed deep blue eyes at the two, and the others that had no part in the shouting ducked and left through the door to wait outside.

Kagome stalked towards the two and snatched them both by the back of their hair and yanked. Hard.

Both men crumbled under her tugs, their back bending backwards, as loud protesting cries came from them.

"Shut it!" Kagome hissed at them both, and they immediately fell silent. Kagome sneered and shoved them away from her. "Good, you irritating jackasses."

"What the hell is your problem today?" The one with red eyes snapped at her, but lost all courage when Kagome gave him a glare that promised death if he rose his tone again.

"What's my problem?" Kagome hissed, "Oh, perhaps being woken up early due to your screaming match with Inuyasha and having you both wake Rin up." She turned on her heel, "Now, I'm going to start breakfast. One sound, you're getting kicked out."

"What are we supposed to do, then?" He snorted.

"Play a damn game for all I care." Kagome grumbled as the others finally came back inside. She heard Miroku sigh as Naraku kept challenging her.

"Any grand ideas, oh lovely one?"

Kagome slammed the cooking utensils she held down onto the counter and whirled around on him.

"How about you play "Sit down and shut the fuck up" before I shove my boot up your ass."

It fell silent then, and Kagome smirked.

"Good, you know the rules."

She turned around and went back to cooking, happily enjoying the silence that filled the room.

* * *

Auroua-chan: I hope you enjoyed! I've been wanting to try out a pairing between Kagome and Farlan for a while, and I finally have a idea where it'll work. I

Please review&amp;favorite&amp;follow. Thanks~

Ja,  
Auroua-chan.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Just as the others she ran with, she was highly feared. She was no saint and she did whatever she had to. It didn't mean she was proud of it. Her feelings on the matter were the opposite entirely. Kagome deeply regretted her entire existence. She never desired to be a fighter, or a killer, but in this world you had to choose one or the other. To fight or to die. Sometimes she believed she had chosen wrong.

Pairing: Farlan x Kagome / [Minor] Levi x Sango

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

There was something about the word "heartless" that bothered her deeply. It made little to no since in reality. Everyone had a heart, and they were capable of feeling, what were called, human emotions.

So why... Why were she and her allies called heartless?

They clearly had hearts.

Everyone in the inner rings, and even outer rings, felt things such as anger, devotion, hatred, passion and even the occasional trace of regret.

Kagome had long since accepted what she was, and just how cruel it was to be one. She wasn't innocent, the exact opposite truth be told. She was ashamed to hear her name slurred together with her past actions as if she was proud of it.

She wasn't.

She was ashamed of it, and she hated herself even more because of the risks it brought to Rin. If she could, she would turn around and change it all, but she couldn't. The past was always going to be the past, no matter how much she wished it would be forgotten like the people of the underground.

She was a thief, a highly feared gang member. She was... She was a killer.

A truly pitiful and mistake filled existence, and she would have long since killed herself if it weren't for Rin. She couldn't leave her alone in this hell, nor could she leave her in the hands of her friends. They cared for her daughter, yes, but they wouldn't be able to protect Rin her whole life.

Kagome despised herself for breathing. Every morning she awoke she found a new source of hate brewing for herself.

Sure, everyone she had killed had been the result of defending her life and the lives of people who needed saving, but even knowing that didn't wipe away the guilt she carried so shamefully. Who was she in reality to take another's life?

A monster.

A butcher.

Nothing more than an animal in the form of a girl.

But... But if she hadn't lived this life, Rin would never have even come into existence.

Rin...

The only thing that meant so much to her.

Once she had found out, Kagome more than expected herself to despise the child she carried, for just how she was conceived. Even now, her body still held the scars from that night. The night she was raped, and eventually committed her first murder.

The only kill she was glad she did, that she would pridefully shout she did.

When Rin was born, months later, Kagome couldn't bare to leave her in the care of someone else.

Wide blue eyes that were identical to her own, showing not a trace of the black orbs he had. Facial features so strikingly similar to her, skin so perfectly pale in shade that was nothing like the tan of the man who had forced himself on her. A small patch of dark raven hair resting on her head, opposed to the striking blond of her father.

She had cried while holding her so close, unable to ever think of separating from her even as she thought back to him. Suddenly, at that moment, it didn't matter. The only thing that came to mind was that she was a mother, and she absolutely adored the newborn she held so securely against her chest.

The others adored Rin just as much, happily accepting the new member to their family.

Kagome sighed and pulled the hood of her cloak further down to block the majority of her face being see. She didn't wish to hear the instant talk start up the moment her face was revealed. Sometimes she really needed to stop thinking. All it did was bring her down more and more.

She wasn't paying much attention to where she was going, and she was less than shocked when she accidentally ran into someone heading the opposite way. Expecting to fall on her rear behind her, Kagome braced herself for the fall. When a larger hand wrapped around her wrist, keeping her balanced on both feet, Kagome openly gasped and looked up at who had caught her.

Normally, someone wouldn't care and would just keep going on their way, so why had this person actually helped?

When his other hand went to her left side, lightly holding onto her side, Kagome came back to her senses and snatched herself from his hold. He may have looked kind, but looks were often deceiving, and she'd be dammed before she was caught off guard.

Her hood had been knocked back some, exposing her features completely. Deep blue eyes met a far lighter shade, a color so close to an icy shade of gray. Surprisingly enough, those icy colored orbs shone with warmth that nearly stung her right into her core. Short golden brown hair greeted her next, the color also so light it appeared another color all together. Each strand fell in a differently unique way than the last.

He was taller than her, but most people she encountered were. Standing before him, she only stood tall enough to reach his chest.

"Are you alright?"

His soft question shook her back to reality, the smooth voice he spoke with matched well with his attractive looks. Soon after he asked, Kagome slowly nodded, finding her own voice as quickly as she could.

"Y-Yeah." She tore her eyes away from the gaze he had captured her in and began to fiddle with her cloak, trying to get it back to how it was so he wouldn't be able to unnerve her with his firm stare. "Thank you for catching me. Many wouldn't." Even if they had, the moment they caught sight of who she was, they would turn tail and run away.

"I suppose it was my fault, anyway." He laughed lightly, the sound ringing out rather nicely. "I guess I should have paid more attention."

Kagome's shoulder's shook as she laughed in return, unsure if it was forced on her part. "Then I suppose the same could be said about me. I wasn't paying attention either."

"Nothing wrong with sharing the blame." He smiled down at her. "May I know your name?"

"Huh?" Kagome blinked owlishly up at the strange man.

"Your name- what is it?" He reiterated before providing her his own. "I'm Farlan Church. I'd like to have a name to place to a face in case I ever see you again."

"O-Oh..." When he told her his name, Kagome was a bit shocked. He was, if she wasn't mistaken, a thief that ran with the group a man known as Levi led. He was no enemy to them, at all, but it was still shocking. The two gangs were closer to allies than rivals, if anything. After a second, she complied and gave her own name. "Kagome Higurashi."

The silence that suddenly came from him, accompanied by the steady step taken back and away, proved he had heard of her. Kagome sighed before she yelped. The hood of her cloak had been yanked back and removed from her head.

"Hey!" She snapped at him, "What the hell is your problem!?"

Farlan crossed his arms and examined her closely, watching as her cheeks became flushed with her anger at him. He took two, long steps towards her, the space being nearly closed completely, as he lightly gripped her chin. Her head was tilted back a tiny angle as he watched her expression closely.

Raging blue met curious gray.

A few seconds passed before he finally released her, just narrowly missing when she swung her fist at his face.

Farlan gave her one last glance, a small smile returning on his lips.

"You don't seem so threatening to me. When you're angry, you get cuter."

Kagome's mouth fell open before she snapped it closed. She whirled around on her heel and tugged her cloak back up completely as she began to stalk away from the man still watching her intently.

Farlan watched her retreating back, noticing her tense posture.

Oh, he definitely wanted to run into her again. If just for the purpose of getting to understand her better.

The woman that was held close in the inner ranks of the gang known as Black Spiders. The woman rumored to have killed six people in the past four years.

She wasn't what one would expect her to be. Far from it.

He would know more of her.

* * *

Auroua-chan: Finished it! I hope you enjoyed~

Please Review&amp;Favorite&amp;Follow, thanks!

Ja,  
Auroua-chan.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Just as the others she ran with, she was highly feared. She was no saint and she did whatever she had to. It didn't mean she was proud of it. Her feelings on the matter were the opposite entirely. Kagome deeply regretted her entire existence. She never desired to be a fighter, or a killer, but in this world you had to choose one or the other. To fight or to die. Sometimes she believed she had chosen wrong.

Pairing: Farlan x Kagome / [Minor] Levi x Sango

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

The two girl made their way down the streets, laughed and conversing quietly with each other. They paid those who flinched and ducked away from them no mind, finding more interest in one another opposed to the others littering the streets.

"And anyway," Kagome continued, "Who the hell does he think he is? Telling us what we're going to do. I'd sooner chop my own arm off than comply without another word."

"Ha!" Sango laughed loudly at that and nodded, "I know! I find it hilarious that he assumes we'll listen without issue. Whoever said he had the right to boss us around, anyway?"

Kagome met Sango's brown eyes with a dry laugh. "Obviously a dreamer in a fool's paradise."

Once again, they were partaking in a beloved pastime of theirs: Making fun of the way Naraku tried to parade around as their almighty ruler. Other's listened without an issue, but the rest of the group was very different. Both girls thought it was foolish to try to lead them, especially when they had no need for it. They didn't hate the man, him being like a older brother for most, if not all, of the group.

"I'm gonna head back to the house and bathe," Sango commented, "Then I might start dinner. You coming, or do you want to stay out a bit later?"

Kagome thought it over before shaking her head. "I'm gonna be out for a little later. Sometimes I just need to get out of that place when everyone is there, y'know?" She sighed, "I can only deal with so much toying, shouting and bickering before I snap."

Sango snorted and rolled her eyes. "I know how you feel. Yesterday I nearly shoved Miroku out of the window because he wouldn't stop trying to grope me." She clenched her fist and narrowed her eyes in determination. "Next time he does it, I'm beating his ass with a chair."

Kagome laughed and waved the brunette off, watching as she walked out of sight. When she had completely left her line of sight, Kagome turned around and began to head the opposite way. She had no true intentions other than to purely wander and spend time out of the house she shared with her friends. People that were her family.

A hand gently grasped her shoulder, causing Kagome to come to a halt. Had she been so deep in her own thoughts and plans that she had failed to hear the person approaching close enough to touch her? She tensed and grabbed the appendage tightly, stooping forward slightly to tug the owner over her shoulder and onto the ground. Once doing so, she set her foot down on his chest. Blue eyes widened before sliding closed with a loud, exaggerated sigh.

It was Farlan.

She removed her foot from him and let him stand back up.

"What a way to greet someone, Kagome." He chuckled, "I wounder how you greet someone you love."

"Tch." She growled and began to walk away. "Catch me off guard, and its basically the same way."

He chuckled at this as well, watching her as she walked a few paces ahead of him as he began to follow her.

He rejected the offer of going out with Levi and Isabel to the landscape they spent most of their time at, declaring he had a few errands to run. They accepted this without much of a question. Levi may have understood he was lying, the short man saw through everything, but Isabel bought it almost instantly. They had left before he had, Levi watching him rather closely as Isabel tugged him out with her. She really enjoyed watching the stars.

What were his errands?

Of course, searching to try and catch sight of the female before him, and it looked as if he had succeeded.

"If you knew they were there, then?" He proposed, trying to strike a simple conversation with her.

"I suppose a hello before I went back to my own doings." Kagome responded, "Like I'm trying to do now, but you keep following me."

"Oh, is my presence irritating you?" He asked, sounding genuinely apologetic.

Kagome glanced back at him before looking ahead of her again. "No." Yes, but only because she wanted to caress his hair. To see if it was truly as soft as it looked. "I'm just staying out of my house long enough so I don't snap and punch someone else that lives with me."

"I assume you and this person have had a fight recently?"

Kagome shook her head. "No. It's just that a lot of people live there, and they tend to fight among themselves. I can only take so much shouting and fighting before I want to beat the other occupants with a stick. Surprisingly enough, it doesn't take all that much until I get to that point."

Farlan blinked at that, somehow unraveled by how she spoke. More curious about how many occupants lived with her, and who. He reached out and took her by her arm.

Levi and Isabel would be gone for a long while, and would easily spend half the night there. This seemed like an opportunity too good to pass up.

"Why don't you come back to my house for a while then? To have some peace and quiet?" He suggested, more than ready to jump back in case she was ready to hit him. "The people I live with will be out for a while, so I figure its a good idea. And, not to mention, its much more quieter than the streets." Not to mention it would provide him with more than enough time to get to know her better.

Kagome glanced up at him, narrowing her eyes as she thought it over. She'd taken down taller, and more muscled opponents before, so, if she had do, she could definitely handle him. He didn't appear to have any malicious intentions for her, either. Minutes of silence ticked by before she finally gave a small nod. "For peace and quiet, I'll come with you." However, the first trace of a threatening atmosphere, she was stabbing him in his hand... Maybe twice.

She followed close behind him as he led her down streets she wasn't familiar with. The different scenery set her on edge a bit. She began to get curious, seeing many more buildings as they passed by them.

Who all lived out here?

Once he came to a halt, she running into his back, Kagome stopped looking around and followed close behind him.

Farlan led her up the stairs of the building, opening the door and stepping out of the way to allow her room to enter. She entered, listening closely to where he was behind her. The sound of the door closing and his footsteps drawing closer stole her attention. Once he had walked passed her still person, Kagome took the chance to look around.

It was very... clean.

Farlan dropped himself down on the couch and motioned for her to take a seat as well. She ignored the open space beside him and sat down in the chair opposite to where he was. She was thankful for the space the table between them provided.

They sat and talked for a long while, Kagome becoming comfortable with his presence.

She told him about those that lived with her, telling him who she liked better and who grated her nerves the most.

She told him of Rin, but left out most of the details. Some things were better left unsaid and forgotten, she reckoned. He didn't ask, and she didn't tell.

When it had begun to get late, Kagome stood up and began to say her farewells. He cut her off though, and drug her down to sit with him on the couch.

"You shouldn't be out by yourself when it gets really late." He told her as he let her have the space she wanted. "Wait for a few more minutes and I'll walk you myself."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "I can defend myself."

"Of course you can." He replied without a trace of sarcasm. "I would just feel a lot better."

Without much of a warning, Kagome felt being herself tugged back against him. She whirled her head around and her eyes meeting his as he began to thread his fingers through her hair.

Her cheeks dusted a light shade of pink. Even though she found herself getting more and more embarrassed by each second that passed by, she refused to look away. She knew she should have stabbed him in his hand the moment he had tugged her down next to him. His eyes eventually slid closed, leaving her with just his face to glare at.

She heard his calm breathing, quiet and peaceful, as he slowly tugged her hair back, running his fingers through it.

Peace and quiet... Was that not what he had offered her?

The motions he was doing, ever so gentle and becoming more so each time, were so peaceful and calming. It was what she did to Rin to calm her down, or to get her to relax.

She greatly wished she could admit to hating it. To hating his touch, but it didn't seem possible.

When she was pulled onto his lap, Kagome glared at him harder.

"You were about to fall into the floor." Farlan explained with closed eyes. "Can't have that, now can I?"

She growled at the playful tone before realizing, now, she could see his expression.

In this new angle, she watched his face closely. She paid close attention to every detail. From his closed eyes, to the way his bangs fell on his forehead, and even to how his lips were quirked upward at having her completely calmed.

Lips that looked as soft as silk.

She was somewhat curious as to if they truly felt like that. Using that to fuel her courage, Kagome bent her head downwards, resting one hand against his chest. She could feel the muscles hidden under his shirt. Leaning so close to him, their noses practically touching, Kagome thought of pulling away before he opened his eyes to the sudden closeness. Kagome bit down her embarrassment and worry, closing the distance before she changed her mind completely.

The touch was a light as a feather, but it didn't fail to catch Farlan's attention. His eyes snapped open at feeling the caress of smooth lips upon his own before sliding closed once again as he leaned close to her to return the kiss she had offered. He kept one hand buried in her hair as his other rose to cup the side of her face.

When they broke the kiss, he was the first of them to make the move for the second and then the third. Each one became more urgent than the last, but kept the same gentleness Kagome had offered first.

Feeling much more brave than previously, Kagome reached her hand towards his head and began to gently run her fingers through his hair. It was as soft as it appeared, she learned.

A small smile lifted her lips when Farlan closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, and she wondered briefly.

Had she finally gone crazy?

* * *

Auroua-chan: I hope you enjoyed.

Please review&amp;favorite&amp;follow, thanks!

Ja,  
Auroua-chan.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Just as the others she ran with, she was highly feared. She was no saint and she did whatever she had to. It didn't mean she was proud of it. Her feelings on the matter were the opposite entirely. Kagome deeply regretted her entire existence. She never desired to be a fighter, or a killer, but in this world you had to choose one or the other. To fight or to die. Sometimes she believed she had chosen wrong.

Pairing: Farlan x Kagome / [Minor] Levi x Sango

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

When Kagome made it back to her house she was greeted to the sight of a vacant kitchen and sitting room. It hit her then just how late she had been out and how much time she had spent with Farlan. Most of the night had already passed by. Those thoughts slipped from her head as she entered the room split with her daughter, carefully tiptoeing in so she wouldn't wake the sleeping child. Kagome sat down on the edge of the bed and began to thread her fingers through Rin's hair, smiling when the girl instantly leaned into her touch.

She sighed and closed her eyes as she thought back to earlier.

She couldn't bring herself to decide if it all was another mistake for her, or if she actually enjoyed it a bit. Oh, who the hell was she kidding? Of course she enjoyed it, so who was to say it wasn't a little of both options?

"Mm, Mama?"

Kagome practically jumped out of her skin at hearing Rin speak up. "Yes, my darling?"

"Where were you?" Rin sat up and crossed her arms across her chest, putting on her best scolding glare. "You missed bed time."

Kagome stifled her giggles as Rin tried her hardest to mimic how she got when she would scold the others. It was hard to deny- She definitely pulled it off damn near perfectly. Most certainly her child, indeed. She stood up and changed into her sleep clothing and got in the bed, grunting a bit when she was tackled by Rin.

"I know, and it'll never happen again." Kagome promised as she tugged Rin against her chest.

When Rin didn't respond as fast as she normally would, Kagome assumed she had fallen back asleep. She closed her eyes and leaned back in the pillow, more than ready to sleep herself.

"You smell different, Mama."

Blue eyes snapped open at this and she adjusted how they were laying, placing Rin more on the bed.

"Don't be ridiculous, baby." Kagome pushed her words off with a soothing voice, "You're tired and your mind is tricking you up."

Rin looked up at Kagome with a glare. She knew her mother's usual scent, it being akin to flowers that were occasionally sold in the market, and sometimes it was paired with a sweet fruitiness aroma- almost like cherries. This new aroma was spicier and had a sort of smokey undertone. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't her mother's, and it bothered her.

She scooted a bit away from her and buried her nose in the space of the pillow under her head, smiling when she inhaled what was left of the her mother's somewhat faded scent.

* * *

Even though she had washed any remainders of Farlan's scent from her person and clothing early the next morning, Rin was still more than curious. At random intervals she would bring it up.

... And usually in front of the others.

It, too, made their curiosity rise.

"Now that I think about it, you were out a long time, even after Sango returned." Miroku mused and looked Kagome over with examining eyes. Currently it was just them, the rest were out and Rin was taking a nap. He leaned in close, winding an arm around her shoulder, and slid his lips close to her ear. "You can tell me what you were up to. I'll keep it a secret."

Kagome's cheeks turned slightly red as she jumped up.

"Shove it down your throat." She snapped at him. "I had to get out of here before I ended up killing one of you. The majority grates on my nerves like its some kind of game. It won't be so funny with I cut out your tongue."

Miroku looked at her with wide eyes before he nodded thoughtfully, "I agree. I don't believe it would be anything but painful at that point."

"So, unless you want to be that person I snap on, I suggest you shut your mouth." Kagome hissed and headed towards the door. "Watch after Rin while I'm gone. I have a feeling if I stay here with you any longer one of us won't be walking out again." She grumbled under her breath as she opened and shut the door. "And I can promise you it won't be me."

She wasn't quite sure where she was heading, more or less just wandering around aimlessly as she tended to do quite a bit. It had gotten quite peaceful, and that in itself was both unsettling and a complete miracle. Other than a few of the all-talk gangs that tried to rule the lower portions of the underground slums trying to get them stirred up, there hadn't been any confrontation.

As she went down the streets, she caught sight of Inuyasha. Wanting a bit of company, she headed towards him and gave a call loud enough for him to hear. He turned, coming to a halt in his steps, and waited for her to catch up.

"I thought you wanted to relax today."

Kagome couldn't hold her laughter at that. "I think you forgot who stayed home with me."

A look of remembrance overtook his features and he nodded slowly. "Oh, yeah." The expression cleared up as he looked back down at her. "What'd he say that made you leave?"

"He wouldn't let what Rin's been going about drop." Kagome sighed, "Every five minutes he would try and get me to tell him what went on."

"So something did go on last night?" Inuyasha asked curiously, yelping a bit when Kagome glared up at him. "J-Just checking with your words, woman!"

"Checking with my words... Ha! Yeah right." Kagome fired back at him, feeling her voice rise to match his. "What are you? Jealous?"

"Hell no!"

"Then stay out of it!" Kagome stomped her foot onto the ground. "Whether something did or did not happen doesn't concern anyone but myself, got it?"

"Tch, I don't know what you're getting all mad for! I asked a damn question, don't bite my fucking head off!"

"Questions don't involve shouting!"

"They do if they're directed at you!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome growled.

A crowd had begun to form around them, each person swapping glances between the two in order to catch each and every word and look the two fired back and forth.

"You're hardheaded and when you get riled up, you don't listen to a damn thing anyone tells you!"

"I'm hardheaded?" Kagome jabbed her finger into his chest, "Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

"What the hell does that matter?" Inuyasha snapped.

"I-I.." Kagome couldn't think of a comeback, her last one seeming to have gone completely over his head. Her eyes swept over the crowd, just now taking into consideration how many people had gathered in the short period of time. Her eyes clashed against familiar gray. She looked back at Inuyasha, watching his amber eyes closely, before she sighed and slumped her shoulders. "Just forget it. This- This is just too tedious to deal with." Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose and began to walk away. "You give me massive headaches, Inuyasha."

"Hey!" He shouted at her and began to chase after her. "This isn't over, woman!"

"Yes it is!" She screeched back at him.

After the pair had left, the crowd began to thin out and, eventually, everyone had went on their own way.

"Huh," Isabel pouted a bit, "We missed most of the argument, I guess." She looked back at the other two, "What do you two suppose it was about?"

"I don't care." Levi answered her question, "It doesn't involve us, so stay out of it."

Farlan tore his eyes from Kagome's back, even though he could still clearly see where she was storming down the street with the silver haired male chasing after her. Even now, he could still hear his cries pleading for her to slow down.

He had a small hunch as to what it had been about, him catching most of the conversation, but he didn't let it show as he shrugged. "Can't say I have an idea."

Oh, he knew.

* * *

Auroua-chan: Finished. I hope you enjoyed.

Please review&amp;favorite&amp;follow, thanks!

Ja,  
Auroua-chan.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Just as the others she ran with, she was highly feared. She was no saint and she did whatever she had to. It didn't mean she was proud of it. Her feelings on the matter were the opposite entirely. Kagome deeply regretted her entire existence. She never desired to be a fighter, or a killer, but in this world you had to choose one or the other. To fight or to die. Sometimes she believed she had chosen wrong.

Pairing: Farlan x Kagome / [Minor] Levi x Sango

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

The next time they had run into each other, accidents on both of their parts, the dispute she had with Inuyasha a few day prior was one of the first things to all from his lips. Well, after a pleasant hello. Kagome was more than reluctant to speak about it, for two very specific reasons.

The first was because, clutching onto her hand, was Rin. The child was watching both her mother and the man talking with her closely.

Reason number two was simple: because every single time she as much as said his name, Inuyasha would pop out of somewhere. Shortly after he would show, another argument would arise. That much she was sure of.

Feeling Rin tug on the leg of her pants, Kagome looked down at her. She had gotten silent, becoming noticeably shy in the presence of Farlan. Instead of how she would normally ask, or demand actually, she only rose her arms up towards Kagome, hinting to the fact that she wanted to be picked up. Kagome took it as Rin was getting tired, but actually she was curious as to what the two had been speaking so quietly about. It was so difficult to hear it on the ground.

After she had been pick up, Rin wrapped her arms tightly around Kagome's neck. She peeked back when Kagome wasn't paying attention and gave Farlan a small death glare. A glare that spelled out rather clearly that she didn't want to share her mother with the likes of him.

He didn't find it frightening, or unnerving like she had meant it, but found it more adorable than anything. A cold look or not, she was still only a child and she didn't intimidate him in the slightest.

"Say," Kagome spoke up and stole his attention once more. He glanced back at her and claimed her eyes in a stare. "If you aren't busy right now, why don't you come back to my place? I think Rin's getting a bit sleepy."

"Won't your other friends care?"

Kagome shrugged. "They aren't there today. Everyone just kinda went their own way this morning. " She adjusted how she was holding Rin, moving her into her other arm. She was starting to get heavy. "So, what do you say?" Either way, she would be going. With or without him. He appeared to think it over for a brief second before he nodded.

"I'm sure a little while won't hurt anyone."

"Wait, are you busy?" Kagome asked him, "If so, do what you have to do."

"It's not important." He assured her, "Just some errands, but they can be put on hold for a couple of hours."

Kagome watched him closely. "If you say so..."

"I do." Farlan smiled at her as he matched her pace.

Rin pouted as she set her head on her mother's shoulder. She listened to their conversation the entire way home.

When they had arrived at the vacant house, Kagome turned to Farlan and told him she was going to take Rin and get her ready for her nap. A while later, Kagome finally appeared again and went to join him where he had sat down on the couch.

"Does it usually take that long?"

Kagome looked up at him when he asked that. She shook her head. "Not normally, no, but I guess it was one of those moments."

Farlan smiled at her. "She's an adorable little thing."

She turned her attention back to him, "Yeah, my little girl. Hopefully she'll warm up to you sooner or later."

She heard Farlan's chuckle. "I take it you knew of the glare she gave me?"

Kagome nodded and laughed. "I sure did." She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Ever since I came home later than usual that night she's been getting rather curious."

Farlan traced his fingers along Kagome's jawline. "Curious?" He took hold of her chin gently and turned her to face him completely, watching when a smile took over her features. His thumb and finger tightened a bit on her chin, pulling her closer to him. He gave her ample time to reject the action or to demand for him to let her go, and when no complaint came from her, he closed the distance completely. Kagome leaned into him, returning the kiss before pulling away a moment later.

"Something wrong?" He asked, watching as her expression turned to cautious.

Kagome shook her head. "No, its just odd that its this quiet here. Its a miracle."

Farlan chuckled, "Surely it can't be that unusual." The look she gave him showed she thought him to be kidding.

"This place is always filled with fighting." Kagome explained to him, "Usually I'm woken up to shouting first thing in the morning. If not shouting, than its someone being beaten with a piece of furniture."

"That's... Interesting."

"Hardly." Kagome sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes. "I've told you about my friends, such interesting characters they were to explain, so why don't you tell me about yours? The ones that you live with."

He glanced at her before setting his head against her's. "Very well then." He sighed and thought his over his words for a moment. "Well, first there is Levi. No one really ever expects him to be how he is."

"What makes you say that?"

"He's cold, less than unapproachable, and has a rather strange obsession with cleanliness that's a far cry from normal." A laugh formed in his tone as he continued, "Despite all of that, he's level headed and is wise. Rather short as well."

A snort came from the girl curled into his side. "You had to throw in that he was short?"

"Of course."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Next?"

"Second there is Isabel. She's younger than Levi and myself and tends to be quite childish. She sees Levi as a brother of sorts."

"Really?" Kagome smiled, "Does it bother him?"

"If it does, he doesn't show it." Farlan sighed, "But she's a kid in personality, and I doubt it irritates him."

Kagome smiled and let the information sink in, wondering if she would ever get the chance to meet them. She wasn't expecting it to happen soon, if it did. She wasn't intending on telling her friends of him for a while longer as it was. It wasn't that she was worried about their reactions, or what would occur, but she liked the privacy. Her relationship with Farlan was just between the two of them, and she liked it.

Privacy in her house was a rare, extremely rare, thing to come by.

They sat together for a few hours, alternating between talking and enjoying the silence, before he eventually got up to leave. They hugged their farewell, saving the rest of their conversations for the next time they ran into one another.

Kagome waved him off before returning back inside, heading to her room to take a nap herself.

* * *

"Where were you for the past couple of hours?"

Farlan turned to look at Levi, the shorter male sitting in a chair as he sat polishing the blade of his knife. To most, the site could come off as intimidating and threatening, but not to him.

"Running errands, remember?"

"Errands that should have only taken you less than an hour to complete and get back." Levi's tone was anything but prying, and he wasn't demanding to give him a response if he didn't want to. Farlan looked at him with a smile and gently scratched the back of his head.

"Time must have gotten away from me." He walked passed Levi and headed towards the couch to take a seat.

Levi didn't look up from what he was doing, even as a faint trace of flowers passed by him. The feminine scent entangled to Farlan's made him a bit curious, but he ignored it. It didn't concern him. If it did, he would be informed sooner or later.

* * *

Auroua-chan: Done. I hope you enjoyed.

Please review&amp;favorite&amp;follow, thanks!

Ja,  
Auroua-chan.


End file.
